The use of personal computing devices, including smartphones, tablets, desktop computers, and laptop computers, is widespread. Almost all consumers use a computing device for business, educational, entertainment, or other purposes, often for a combination of purposes on a daily basis.
The use of personal computing devices is driven in part by the proliferation of personal computing devices, and as these devices become more prevalent, consumers frequently carry one or more of them at all times. The ready availability of these devices creates demand for access to services, such as account management, bill payment, gaming, and video streaming, and online shopping and other services, at home, outside the home, and on mobile devices. Consumers today can interact with personal computing devices on a variety of screen types and sizes, using a variety of input tools.
As the use of personal computing devices, and the uses for these devices, continues to expand, accessibility also grows in importance. In order to utilize personal computing devices for any purposes, consumers must be able to engage with those devices. Consumers that are unable to do so may miss out on a myriad of personal and professional opportunities.
Accordingly, there is a need to make personal computing devices accessible to consumers and promote consumer engagement with personal computing devices in an efficient and effective manner.